Base Jabber
The Base Jabber is a single MS Carrier/Flight System that first appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Similar to the Principality of Zeon's Dodai YS bomber, the Base Jabber is a thermonuclear jet hovercraft designed to have a Mobile Suit stand on top of it as it flies. Using this sub-flight system, mobile suits that have extremely sloppy movement under gravity can improve their mobility while gaining limited flight capability. Hence, they are able to accomplish operations swiftly and solidly. While the Base Jabber itself can be piloted, its front grips are designed to connect with all types of mobile suit manipulators, allowing the carried mobile suit to take control by grabbing onto them. In U.C. 0093, the Earth Federation Forces developed a new Base Jabber, designated as the "Type 89". This unit's basic frame is similar to that of its predecessor; however, it is a space-use design mainly used for MS transportation. Its design allows two mobile suits to ride on it when its bottom propellant tanks are removed. By U.C. 0096, the Base Jabber received minor improvements, making them 30% faster than the previous model. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted on the forward section of the carrier, it is mainly seen used for support during battle. History The Base Jabber was used primarily by the Titans in the era of the Gryps Conflict. At the same time, the A.E.U.G. used the Dodai Kai. During the Second Neo Zeon War of U.C. 0093, a Type 89 Base Jabber was used to deliver the RX-93 ν Gundam from Von Braun to the battlefield. It was also used extensively by Londo Bell to shuttle RGM-89 Jegan units to battle. Both regular and Type 89 Base Jabbers saw combat during the Third Neo Zeon War of U.C. 0096. Picture Gallery Basejabber-cca.jpg|Base Jabber Type 89 (CCA Version) Basejabber-cockpit.jpg|Base Jabber cockpit (CCA version) Base-jabber94.jpg|Base Jabber Type 94 w/ RGM-89 Jegan EF45355.jpg|Base Jabber E.F.F colors (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) NZ32308.jpg|Base Jabber Zeon Remnants colors (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) Base Jabber UnicornOVA - TopBot View.jpg|Base Jabber Type 89 (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) Zudahsubflight UnicornBaseJabber.JPG|Unicorn Gundam on Type 94 Base Jabber JEG-EBJ.JPG|ECOAS Jegan on Type 94 Base Jabber BaseJabberType89.png Jester-subflight.jpg Type 89 Base Jabber NT.png|Type 89 Base Jabber with a booster along with some cargo. (Gundam Narrative) Barzam-GBFT.jpg Gunpla Base Jabber (Unicorn Ver.).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Base Jabber Ver. (2012): box art HGUC- Base Jabber 89 - box art.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Type 89 Bass Jabber (2013): box art HG Base Jabber Zeon Remnants Ver.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Base Jabber Zeon Remnants Color Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art HG Base Jabber Zeta Gundam Ver.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Base Jabber Gundam Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art HG Type 94 Base Jabber.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Type94 Base Jabber (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art RE100 Type89 Base Jabber.jpg|RE/100 1/100 Type 89 Base Jabber (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art RE100 Base Jabber (Unicorn Ver.).jpg|RE/100 1/100 Type89 Base Jabber (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Base Jabber 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - Base Jabber Base Jabber 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - Base Jabber Action Figures MSiA_rgm89_N_BaseJabber_p01_USA-front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGM-89 Jegan & Base Jabber" (North American release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_rgm89_N_BaseJabber_p02_USA-back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-89 Jegan & Base Jabber" (North American release; 2003): package rear view. MSiA_rgm89_N_BaseJabber_p01_Asian.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-89 Jegan & Base Jaber" (Asian limited Toys Dream Project release; 2006): package front view. See also *Gator *Dodai Kai References Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg|''Gundam Unicorn'' Ep5 - UC Info External links *Base Jabber on MAHQ.net ja:ベースジャバー